Microwave Man
Microwave Man is a random Rotom living in a microwave. He is the cause of many deaths and stalling matches in Pokemon Showdown. He is rumored to be the true master of Parukia, and likes to do things, such as eat unbaked cookie dough, stall Articunos in Showdown Matches, and is the ultimate enemy of A Professional Pokemon Showdown Player. How he Became a Meme One day The Phantom Riolu was doing random matches on Pokemon Showdown. In one match with MaverickHunterZero75, Caden had a Rotom Heat on him, and it trolled his team. And soon Microwave Man was welcomed to the Gaming Family Meme Plaza. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Watch out, The Microwave Man is out of Showdown Matches and onto fighting some of the strongest Family Memes. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Microwave Man punches with his left hand, then his right, then clasps his fists together and slams downward. The slam has an electric effect. First hit 2%, second hit 3%, third hit 6% for 11% total. Side Tilt - Microwave Man delivers a fiery double punch with both hands. 7%. Up Tilt - Microwave Man raises the roof with both his hands, with an electric effect surrounding them. 6%. Down Tilt - Microwave Man pops his door open, hitting opponents with the door. Very fast. 4%. Dash Attack - Microwave Man holds his arms out and spins horizontally as he dashes. Noticeable ending lag. Hits three times, with all hits dealing 3% for 9% total. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Microwave Man opens up his door, and unleashes a short-ranged, yet strong burst of fire. 16%. Up Smash - Microwave Man delivers a fiery uppercut. 10%. Down Smash - Microwave Man punches on both sides of himself with an electric effect. Both punches do 12%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Microwave Man jabs with his left hand, and then uppercuts with his right hand. First hit 4%, second hit 5% for 9% total. Forward Aerial - Microwave Man clasps his fists together and performs a downwards hammerfist, a moderately powerful meteor smash if timed right. 8%. Back Aerial - Microwave Man spins around, punching behind himself with an electric effect. 10%. Up Aerial - Microwave Man opens his door, unleashing a burst of flame above him which pushes him downwards slightly. A powerful attack. 15%, but has noticeable starting lag. Down Aerial - Microwave Man opens his door, unleashing a burst of flame below him which pushes him upwards slightly. It is a very powerful meteor smash. 18%, but has noticeable starting lag. Grab Attacks Grab - Microwave Man lunges forward and grabs opponents with both arms. Pummel - Microwave Man opens his door, slamming it into the grabbed enemy’s torso. A very fast pummel. 1%. Forward Throw - Microwave Man stuffs the enemy inside himself and burns them for a bit. Hits 4 times, with the first two dealing 3% and the second two dealing 4%. 14% total. Back Throw - Microwave Man performs back suplex on the enemy, slamming them behind him. 5%. Up Throw - Microwave Man throws the enemy up, then headbutts them with his spike. 7%. Down Throw - Microwave Man holds the enemy up and spins the enemy around in the air a few times, then slams them into the ground, electrifying them. 8%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Microwave Man does a spin attack with his fists outstretched and electrified as it floats upwards. Hits three times, with all hits dealing 4% for potentially 12%. Ledge Attack - Microwave Man comes back onto the stage, jabbing forward with his head spike. 7%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Overheat - Microwave Man charges up for about a full second and a half, then slams his fist into the ground, creating a fairly large, ground-level wave of fire. The fire wave deals immense knockback, but the move has very noticeable starting lag, and deals 18% in recoil damage to Microwave Man. The fire wave deals 32% damage to opponents. Side Special - Flame Blast - Microwave Man throws a quick fireball forward which is affected by gravity. If the fireball hits an opponent, then it disappears when it hits them, dealing 7%. However, if it hits the ground first, then it erupts into a small, yet fairly tall pillar of flame. The pillar of flame remains there for 5 seconds before despawning, and deals 15% if touched. Only three pillars can be onscreen at a time. Up Special - Volt Switch - Microwave Man coats himself in lightning and zips through the air at great speeds in one of 8 directions which can be chosen by pressing the desired direction before Microwave Man launches the attack. During the first movement, if the attack button is pressed again, then Microwave Man will perform the motion again, and this can be used to change its direction. Enemies hit by Microwave Man will take 3% damage, but it deals no knockback. Down Special - Atomic Fire - Microwave Man charges himself up for 2.5 seconds. This move cannot be cancelled, and does no damage. However, if Microwave Man finishes charging without getting hit, then every move in his moveset with a fire effect (Overheat, Flame Blast, side tilt, side smash, up smash, up aerial, down aerial, forward throw) will have its damage and knockback multiplied by 2x for 10 seconds. After that period, Microwave Man has a cool down period and cannot use the move again for 30 seconds. Final Smash - Sunny Day - Microwave Man rushes at enemies and punches them into the sky with the sun glowing brightly in the background, leaving the characters as darkened silhouettes. Microwave Man then delivers a flurry of punches and stabs with his spike, hitting 20 times for 6% each time. He then opens up his door and lets loose a huge fireball which engulfs the other fighters and carries them down to the ground, hitting 150 times for 3% each hit. The opponents are then embedded in a crater on the ground. Microwave Man then charges up and opens his door again as an incredible amount of fireballs erupt from him, all aimed directly at the enemies. After 57 fireballs, he launches 20 heat waves which create an explosion with each impact. The fireballs all deal 5%, and the heat waves deal 8%. He then finally unleashes a final fireball which deals 4% and causes the crater to be blasted apart, ending the move with an instant KO. 999% total. Animations Stage Entrance - A wall of flames comes up, and Microwave Man floats out of it. Then he spins around as the wall disappears, and is ready to fight. Up Taunt - Microwave Man makes a “ding, done” noise and gives the thumbs-up to the screen. Left Taunt - Microwave Man raises the roof with his hands (like in his Gen V battle animation), making a strange mechanical laughing noise. Right Taunt - Microwave Man spins around vertically, then pounds his fists together, causing electrical sparks. Down Taunt - Microwave Man makes a “charging” pose, coating himself in flames and a few sparks. Idle 1 - Microwave Man opens his door up and lets some weak flames leak out, then closes it. Idle 2 - Microwave Man rubs the spike on his head. Palette Swaps Default - Microwave Man has an orange body, white eyes and mouth, a red aura, and a black and gray door. Red - Microwave Man has a maroon body, pink eyes and mouth, a red aura, and a white and gray door. Blue - Microwave Man has a sky blue body, white eyes and mouth, a navy aura, and a purple and pink door. Green - Microwave Man has a green body, black eyes and mouth, a lime green aura, and a brown and light gray door. Other 1 - Microwave Man has a silver body, orange eyes and mouth, a white aura, and a red and orange door. Other 2 - Microwave Man has a white body, navy eyes and mouth, a navy aura, and a maroon and navy door. Unlockable - Washing Machine Man ''- Microwave Man has an orange body, white eyes and mouth, a sky blue aura, and a circular door which is black and blue, resembling Wash Rotom. Role in the Story After a day of beating Maverick in Showdown (agein), Microwave Man got bored of beating him over and over again so he went to the Dessert, when all of a sudden a robot dinoasur came up from the ground. After beating the robot, he discovers teh blue prints and takes them and plans to create the robot known as Meganman. However a robot known as Meganman 2.0 discovers this and tells Microwave Man "ENOUGH TLAK, I KILL YOU WITH A GUN!" Microwave Man escapes but must defeat any in his way to make Meganman to piss off Maverick even more. Miscellananananananananananannanananananananana His stage is ''Inside the Microwave. Interesting I know right... wait what if the Microwave Man plays in the Stage Inside the Microwave? Ew. MICROWAVECEP- Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Insane People Category:Forsaken Artifacts Category:Robots